You're My Best Friend
by Murasaki Nuzami
Summary: Ying adalah ank yg pendiam & tdk suka bergaul (Anti sosial), ia sngat membenci tmpat-tmpat yg ramai trutama skolah. Namun, apa jdinya kalau ia diajak untuk melanjutkan skolah oleh shabatnya Yaya ? Ia tentunya tdk dpat mnolak ajakan sahabatnya itu, mka ia pun berskolah di SMP1 Pulau Rintis brsama Yaya. Di sna Ia & Yaya diam2 menyukai kakak kelas mereka. Bad Summary langsung bca aja


**Hai, aku Author baru... dan ini adalah fanfic pertama yang ku buat jadi maaf klo jelek, critanya nggk nyambung dll**

 **OK, selamat membaca^^**

 **Saya harap Anda menyukainya :)**

* * *

Disclaimer : Boboiboy, dkk (c) Animonsta

Warning ! : Typo, OOC, EYD nggk sempurna, dll

Hy, perkenalkan namaku Ying. Aku anak tunggal dan… orang tuaku sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku sekolah di sekolah di SMPN 1 Pulau Rintis. Dulu aku adalah anak yang ceria tapi semua itu berubah ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal… Mereka kini mengenalku sebagai anak yang pendiam dan hanya berbicara seperlunya maka dari itu mereka menganngapku aneh dan menjauhi ku. Kecuali, Yaya sahabatku, anak yang satu ini adalah sahabat sejati ku ia memang mengerti keadaanku dan selalu menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka, dia juga yang selalu menemaniku sejak kedua orang tua ku tiada. Sebenarnya aku sangat membenci ke adaan sekolah tapi entah bagaimana Yaya berhasil membujukku untuk pergi ke tempat yang bernama sekolah itu dan kalian pasti ingin tahu alasannya, alasannya adalah aku benci dengan keadaan sekolah yang sangat ramai di sana terlalu banyak orang, aku benci lirikan, tatapan tajam dan heran, bisikan² atau pembicaraan apapun itu. Maka tak heran mereka menyebutku 'orang aneh' dan aku sangat membenci hal itu, maka dari itu aku menutup diriku dari dunia luar dan hanya berhubungan dengan orang² dan mengetahui keaaan di luar melalui jaringan _social_ atau _telepon seluler_ yang ku punya. Dan… seperti kata ku tadi hari ini adalah hari pertama ku sekolah dan aku harus bersiap-siap sebelum Yaya datang dan menyeretku (?) ke sekolah. Huffftt… kalau bukan ajakan dari sahabat ku itu mungkin saja aku tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah ku lagi.

'Tokk ... Tokk ... Tokk ...' terdengar Suara ketukan Pintu aku industri tahu ITU Pasti Yaya.

Akupun mengambil tasku dan segera turun ke bawah "Iya, Tunggu sebentar !"

"Cepatlahlah Ying ! Ini hari pertama kita sekolah kita harus memperkenalkan diri kita setelah upacara hari pertama sekolah di hadapan semua guru dan kakak kelas kita !" Omel yaya. 'DEG' jantung ku serasa ingin copot ketika mendengar kata 'memperkenalkan diri di hadapan semua orang' wajahku langsung berubah pucat dan tertunduk lesu ketika membuka pintu rumah terlihat seorang gadis berhijab putih berpakaian sekolah Putih-Biru serta membawa tasnya.

"Kau kenapa Ying ? Kok pucat ? Kamu sakit ?" Tanya nya khawatir.

"A-Aku… Baik… ya aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku gugup.

"Kalau kau sakit sebaiknya jangan ke sekolah dulu…" pekik yaya seraya mengantarku naik ke kamar ku yang berada di lantai 2 .

"Makasih Yaya" Ucapku pelan.

"Sama-sama Ying" Balasnya sambil melontarkan senyuman hangat padaku. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangakat ke sekolah dulu dan kau beristirahatlah dengan baik sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sini menemanimu. Ingat, minum obat Anti Depresi mu aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi karena besok kau harus sekolah"Omel Yaya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar ku.

"Ying ! Aku kunci rumah ya !" Triak Yaya dari bawah. Yaya memang memiliki kunci cadangan rumah ini agar ia selalu dapat masuk dan mengunci rumah ini untuk mengunjungi ku kapan saja.

 **Sepulang Sekolah…**

"Ying ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Yaya sambil masuk ke kamar ku. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja" Jwabku dingin. Kmudian melanjutkan pekerjaan ku.

"Kau sudah minum ob…" kata² Yaya terpotong ketika melihatku memegang alat tulis dan buku gambar.

"Kau menggambar lagi Ying ? Wah… itu hebat kau memang berbakat Ying !" Ucap Yaya senang. "Hmm…" Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Bukannya aku sombong tetapi aku juga termasuk siswa yang pandai dan sering mendapat peringkat 1 di sekolah dan yang bisa menyaingi kecerdasan ku hanya sahabatku Yaya meskipun kami selalu bertengkar untuk memperebutkan peringkat 1 tersebut namun kami tetaplah bersahabat, Yah… Sahabat Sejati… Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Yaya saingi dariku yaitu gambaranku aku memang sangat pandai dalam bidang kesenian tak heran kalau boneka, bantal, serta seprai, dan baju ku hampir semua nya ku buat dan ku desain sendiri makanya tak heran kalau gambarannku juga di akui sangat indah dan terkesan menarik di mata siapa pun yang memandang gambar ku ini.

"Ying !" Panggil Yaya. "Ya ?" Jawab ku sambil merapikan alat tulis yg ku pakai tadi. Aku tahu Yaya pasti ingin menceritakan tentang keadaan di sekolah tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah Yaya ?" Tanyaku seraya memulai pembicaraan.

"Anu.. Keadaan di skolah.. baik-baik saja. Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan kakak kelas yang baik hati tapi…" jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi apa Yaya ?" Tanyaku.

"Ta-tapi.. salah satu dari mereka sangat galak dan sombong ia juga tak mau bertegur sapa dengan yang lainnya, juga… ketika ia berbicara perkataannya sangat tajam dan menusuk hati" lanjutnya

"Hahaha… Memangnya ia pisau" Ucapku mengejek

"Ya, Kau benar ! ia mendapat julukan _'Pedang Keren'_ di sekolah berhubung karena ia adalah orang _popular_ ke dua di sekolah !" Ucap Yaya bersemangat.

"Tunggu, Kedua ? Lalu, Siapa yang pertama ?"

"Ya-yang pertama adalah kak… Bo-Boboiboy" Jawab Yaya terbata-bata dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Hm… Bagaimana ciri-ciri kak Boboiboy itu" Tanya ku sambil memancing emosi Yaya yang mulai malu-malu.

"Eh… ? Si-sifatnya Ba-baik, Su-suka menolong, Tidak Sombong, Ramah, dan…" Wajah dan ekspresi Yaya sudah semerah Kepiting rebus.

"Hahahaha… Kau menyukai kak Boboiboy kan Yaya ?"

"A-apa ? A-aku ti-tidak menyukainya kok" Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata dan malu-malu

"Tidak ? Kalau tidak mengapa kau malu-malu lagi pula tuh lihat cermin wajahmu itu merah kayak kepiting rebus" Ucapku mengejek sambil memperlihatkan cermin kea rah wajahnya.

"YING!"

"Hahahahaha… Kaburrr…"

"Jangan lari kau !"

"Huh… Huh… sudahlah Ying, aku menyerah… aku sangat lelah ayo istirahat dulu…"

"Huh… Huh… Huh… Hiks… Huh… Hiks…" terdengar suara tangis di tengah hembusan nafas Ying.

" Ying ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Yaya khawatir

"Kau sakit ? Sudahlah ayo istirahat dulu…"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Ying ? Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Yaya sambil berjalan ke arah ku

"Hei… Kenapa kau menangis ? aku berbuat salah ya ? Ya sudah aku minta maaf…" Gumam Yaya sambil menepuk pundakku. Namun, Ying tidak menjawab apa-apa dan terus menangis

"Ying ? Kau marah pada ku ? Baiklah jika kau marah aku pulang dulu ya…?"

"Tunggu… !"

Langkah Yaya pun berhenti. Mereka mematung selama beberapa saat, hingga saat Ying memutuskan untuk menceritakan kesedihannya itu.

"Hiks… Hiks… Yaya.. Hiks… ?"

"Ya ... Ying?"

"Aku sedih… sangat sedih… maka dari itu aku **menangis** " Suara Ying terdengar begitu miris dan tertekan di bagian akhir katanya, Ying terlihat seperti orang gila yang mengamuk sepertinya penyakit 'Stress' Ying kambuh lagi dan tak mudah menyuruhnya minum obat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ying… tenanglah jika tidak penyakitmu akan kambuh !"

Ucap Yaya sambil menasehati Ying.

"Tidak… tidak bisa ! AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG !" Bentak Ying tiba-tiba, untunglah Yaya berpengalaman soal yang satu ini karena pada saat penyakit _stress_ Ying kambuh hanya Yaya yang berhasil menenangkannya pada saat itu.

"Ying apa yang membuat mu menangis lagi ?"

"MEREKA… ! Aku sedih karena mereka Yaya, Mereka telah meninggalkan ku sendiri…" Ucapnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan 'Mereka' maksudnya adalah orang tua Ying.

"Sudahlah Ying, kan masih ada aku di sini untuk menemanimu" Hibur Yaya. Ying pun jatuh dan berlutut di hadapan tembok kamarnya.

"Terima Kasih Yaya, tapi… kau tetap saja BUKAN orang tua KU dan itu membuat ku sangat sedih jika mengingat mereka !"

"Sudahlah Ying tenanglah, tenangkan diri mu !"

"Tidak, A-aku… aku tidak bisa ! Hiks… Hiks… Aku tidak bisa berhenti Yaya… Aku tidak bisa TENANG ! TOLONG AKU Yaya ! Hikss… Hiks…" Suara Ying terdengar semakin serak.

"Hei… sebenarnya ada apa Ying… Ayolah critakan pada ku ?" Tanya Yaya sambil mendekati Ying dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku… teringat ketika bermain kejar-kejaran bersama mereka dan mereka meninggal semua gara-gara aku !" Jawabnya terisak dan berbalik memeluk Yaya

"Sudahlah Ying, ini semua bukan salahmu jadi berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri, Oke ?" Bujuk Yaya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat dan Ying hanya menangguk pelan dan Ying langsung tak sadarkan diri, ia pingsan di pelukan Yaya

"Ying, Kau sudah sadar ?"

"A-apa yang terjadi ?"

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu dan minum obatmu ya ?! Aku tidak mau penyakitmu kambuh lagi !" Perintah Yaya dan lagi-lagi Ying hanya mengangguk pelan dan meminum obatnya.

"Ying… karena hari sudah sore dan sudah hamper larut malam aku pulang dulu ya lagi pula kau sudah agak baikan kan sekarang ?" Tanya Yaya, Ying hanya mengannguk dan berbaring lemas di kasurnya.

"Terima Kasih Yaya…" Ucap Ying pelan.

"Sama-sama Ying" Jawab yaya di sertai senyuman hangat yang sangat tulus.

 _"_ _Aku akan selalu bersama mu Ying, karena kau Sahabat Sejati ku. Jika kau terbaring sakit di rumah mu aku akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu dan saat kau terbaring sakit di rumah sakit aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Selalu… Bersamamu… Karena Sahabat Sejati yang sebenarnya tak pernah meninggalkan sahabat nya walau dalam keadaan sesulit apa pun ia akan tetap selalu ada di samping mu untuk menemani mu serta menjaga mu"_ ucap Yaya dalam hati.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gomen banget ya klo critanya jelek...**

 **Karna aku masih anak baru mohon bantuannya dan juga jangan lupa kirimkan komentar dan kritik anda di kolom review**

 **Di tunggu, ya^^**


End file.
